I Love You 5
by Cassicio
Summary: I love her five times more than he ever could, she needs to know that. One-Shot


**I know, I really should be working on my other fics like I promised ya'll I would. However, I was on a 12+ hour car trip home, the song came on my music player, the idea came, it basically wrote itself. So… I'm gonna post it and that's that :P**

**Anyways!**

**Song: I Love You 5 – NeverShoutNever**

**I'd maybe suggest listening along, so here is a handy dandy little link: **

http:/ www (dot) youtube (dot) com /watch?v=yF11xm1ocoE

**A/N1: I don't own Glee, it belongs to RIB. I don't own the song, it belongs to NeverShoutNever. If I owned both, this *points to fic* would most likely totally happen.**

**A/N2: I have no Beta. All mistakes are mine.**

…

I saw them together at her locker. She was laughing at some, no doubt lame, joke he'd spouted out, a hand resting on his bicep. He had a cocky smirk that I would love to wipe (read: punch) off his face. But I couldn't do that to her, it would let out suspicion of our secret. I could… No, most likely _would_ lose her.

I spotted Noah across the hall, leaning on the lockers. His eyes were sympathetic as he glanced between me and them. I returned the look with a shrug and self-deprecating smile.

A sudden frown broke across his face and I turned back to follow his gaze. He was leaning in to kiss her. I tensed, waiting for her to pull away. She didn't. Their lips met and something inside me finally snapped. Closing my eyes, I took a breath and turned around, walking away.

I felt two people fall into step with me, one on either side. I didn't need to look to know who they were, just as I knew their pinkies were linked together behind my back.

"Q's being an idiot, Berry."

"Yeah, sweet lady kisses are way better than Finn's. He slobbers."

I chuckled. "That he does, Britt. And I don't know, S, maybe she is; but I still love her and it still hurts." I stopped in front of my class and turned towards them. Yepp, pinkies linked. "Don't worry about talking to her or anything. I have an idea. See you in Glee!" I flashed a smile towards their confused and slightly worried faces and entered the classroom.

Ignoring the lecture Mr. Acker was giving on quadratic formulas that we'd all learned last year, I sent a quick text to Noah.

**Can I borrow your acoustic at lunch and during Glee? I left mine at home. – R***

**Sure JB. Wut r u up to?**

I rolled my eyes. Text speak is so annoying.

**You'll see in Glee ;) – R***

Closing my phone, I placed it back in my pocket.

"Ms. Berry." My head shot up to see Mr. Acker and most of the class staring at me. "Since you seem so bored with this lesson, I take the liberty to estimate that you can answer the question on the board."

Damn, and people say _I'm _long winded. I glance over the problem and roll my eyes at its simplicity. "The answer is 16i, Mr. Acker." I deadpan.

"I- That is correct." Snickers pass through the classroom as I lean back, arms crossed.

He's still gaping at me, so I raise an eyebrow in question. "Is there something else you needed me to do, sir?" His jaw snapped shut as he turned back to the board, continuing the lesson over more quiet laughter. I felt a bit better and a smirk lifted the left side of my mouth.

…

The rest of my classes before lunch passed without incident; though I did get several fist bumps and compliments for telling off my teacher.

I grabbed Noah's guitar from the choir room and headed for the auditorium. Rounding a corner, I saw them together again, his arm around her shoulders. Clenching my jaw, I stalk past them, avoiding hazel eyes that I could feel burning a hole in the side of my head.

Finally escaping to the auditorium, my sanctuary, I spent the rest of lunch and my following free class period practicing.

…

I was in the choir room returning Noah's guitar when I saw, well, actually _heard_, them again.

"So, babe, want to come over to my house after Glee for a little somethin'-somethin'?"

I felt myself bristle with anger and could barely restrain the urge to storm into the hall and wring his neck.

"As nice as that sounds," I'm near gagging at the seductively sweet tone she's using with him, "I'm actually busy tonight."

"Oh; doing what?"

Hanging out with me, Frankenteen!

"I'm spending some time with Brittany and Santana. We haven't hung out in awhile."

I can feel myself deflate. Of course she wouldn't tell him that she was choosing spending time with Rachel 'Man-Hands' Berry over 'a little somethin'-somethin'' with him. As quietly as I can, I exit the room and walk towards my final class.

"Been listening in on our conversation, RuPaul?"

I freeze, but don't turn around. 'It's all an act' I chant in my head, but it doesn't lessen the pain. I know what she's expecting me to do and I close my eyes and deliver, though the words practically burn my mouth. "Why would I care about what you and Finnept talk about, Barbie?" I wince as my voice cracks on the last word.

I quickly walk away and break into a sprint as soon as I turn the corner, reaching my class just as the bell rings to signal passing time. Spending the extra time getting my breathing under control, I also work to build up my walls. I need the extra barriers in this class; I shared it with both of them.

…

I spent the entire hour studiously _attempting_ to ignore the sickeningly sweet display two rows and five chairs away from me. I failed miserably, catching myself watching them as they passed notes to each other, arms brushing.

The final bell pulled me from my stalkerish staring and I rushed out of the class. Arriving in the choir room first, as always, I quickly recheck the tuning on my Jewbro's guitar before replacing it and finding a seat in the far back corner. I was soon joined by Noah, who slung an arm around the back of my chair. We watched the rest of Glee Club enter, chatting amongst each other. Of course _they _come in together and sit next to each other, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his other hand clasping hers. I heard a growl echo through the room and realized that it had come from my throat when everyone, except a certain blonde, turned to look at me. The only reaction _she _had was a stiffening of her shoulders.

Mr. Shuester's entrance, five minutes late as per usual, drew the attention back to the front of the room. Before he could begin, I stood and spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shue. Before you begin a, no doubt fascinating, lecture on Journey or disco or team building or such, I have a piece I'd like to perform."

He blinked. "Um… Sure, Rachel, the floor is yours."

Silently, I crossed down the risers, gesturing to Max, the band drummer, handing him music and then moved to pick up the guitar. Bringing a stool to the center of the front, I took a seat and strummed the guitar experimentally, gathering courage. Finally, I looked up and locked eyes with the hazel pair I'd been avoiding all day and began.

_I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo.__  
><em>_I love you four, that's more then I can afford__  
><em>_and I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth.__  
><em>_I love you 5_

Max joined in perfectly.

Singing out the next lines, I stood up and paced around the risers._  
><em>

___I've been walkin' around tryin' to figure out__  
><em>_why I've been feelin' all these feelings that I'm feeling now__  
><em>_and I've got more on my mind then I have on my plate._

I sat in the middle of the group. Many of them were bopping their heads along to the upbeat tune.__

_I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo.__  
><em>_I love you four, thats more then I can afford__  
><em>_and I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth.__  
><em>

I slipped back to the front, sitting on the stool again.

___I love five times more then any boy from before,__  
><em>_because all they cared about was whether you put out._

I sent a glare Finn's way, glad that the song continued before he could interrupt like he seemed to want to. As I sang the next lines, Noah, San and Britt joined with the back up and I shot them a grateful smile before turning to look at Quinn.

___And I truely believe, (truely believe)__  
><em>_that this love could be (that this love...)__  
><em>_and I can count five times off the top off my head where I sucked it in__  
><em>_cause you were hangin with him_

I jerked my head towards the pouting giant.

_and I got something to say, I love you all the same__  
><em>

I give her a shrug and small smile.

___I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo.__  
><em>_I love you four, thats more then I can afford__  
><em>_and I can tell someday I'm gonna say the truth.__  
><em>_(yeaaah)___

_I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo.__  
><em>_I love you four, thats more then I can afford__  
><em>_and I can tell someday I'm gonna say the truth._

_I love you 5 (ba ba bada)_

_I love you 5 (ba ba bada)_

I took a step closer at each instrumental.

_I love you 5__._

At the last note I'm kneeling in front of her and slipping the guitar off, passing it off to Noah. I kept my eyes locked on her face, but my peripherals picked up on Santana and Brittany pulling Finn away.

Right now I am dying to reach out and take hold of her hands, but I keep them in my lap. The ball is in her court, I can't do much more except explain my actions. I noticed the tears sparkling in her eyes and ducked my head.

"I know you wanted to keep us a secret;" I whisper. "But seeing you with him, k-kissing him, his hands all over you…" I pause, drawing in a shaky breath, before looking back up at her. "I love you, Quinn, and seeing you with him is like a repeated knife to the heart.

We don't have to shout it from the roof tops, or, hell, even tell anyone outside of Glee. But I can't take seeing you with somebody else out in the open when you're with me behind closed doors.

If you can't do that, please tell me now so I can walk away with some shred of ability to attempt to heal and move on."

Tears were dripping down both of our faces as an untold number of minutes passed in silence. Finally she broke our staring contest, looking down at her lap. Inhaling sharply, I begin to stand.

Suddenly soft hands are cupping my cheeks, pulling me forward to crash our lips together. Moving her hands to grab the belt loops of my jeans, she tugged me up to straddle her, wrapping pale arms around my waist. I slide my hands up to thread through her blonde hair.

We finally pull apart when air becomes an issue, our foreheads pressed together. My eyes are screwed shut; I'm terrified of opening them and seeing that this was a goodbye kiss. My hands slip from her hair to cup the back of her neck. I can hear nothing outside of our panting breaths, meaning Santana and Noah most likely removed them, which I am very grateful for.

"Rachel, please open your eyes." I nearly refuse, but I never could deny her.

My eyes blink open slowly and what I see in front of me makes the air vanish from my lungs. Pure love is shining back at me from a pair of gorgeous, gold-flecked, hazel eyes.

A sob of relief escapes my body, opening the flood gates. The pain, anger and heartbreak leaves my body through tears and sobs as I feel my heart begin to re-knit itself. Quinn has pulled me tightly against her, my face buried in the crook of her neck. I hear her own tears as she whispers love and apologies into my ear, and I feel them drip onto my neck.

Finally the sobs stop and the tears run dry. I pull away and use my thumbs to wipe away excess salt water from her cheeks. She does the same and I lean into her touch, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"I love you too, Rach." She states, eyes boring into mine. I feel a smile stretch across my face and watch hers match it.

…

**This is my… not first, but nearly first, time writing a fanfic in first person, I would love if you could critique me on how to make that better.**

**A tiny bit of Finn-bashing, a bit too much Fuinn (ew) and a giant splash of Faberry, all mixed with an amazing song.**

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**


End file.
